Fraternization
by Madam Mare
Summary: Doesn't showing with someone always seem like a better idea before you're actually doing it? Femslash. Dont like it, dont read it.


Spoilers: Some dialogue from Damaged   
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
Summary: Doesn't showing with someone always seem like a better idea before you're actually doing it?  
Note: Everybody repeat after me...I should not be writing this at work, I should not be writing this at work, I should not be writing this at work! lol, but seriously, this is my first Criminal Minds fic..please let me know if its any good! :)

XXXX

JJ was completely exhausted after getting next to nothing for sleep the previous night, and due to her running late this morning she only had time for one cup of coffee. In JJ's eyes, one cup of coffee was never enough. She was attempting to read through the stack of files on her desk, but she found herself having to reread each line to process it.

"I might be in big trouble!" Garcia suddenly flew into her office, not bothering to knock.

"Come on in," JJ said dryly.

"I can't believe he showed up at my apartment!" Garcia ranted as she paced the office.

"It's not like I'm doin' anything here," JJ didn't bother looking up from the file.

"We just had a seminar of fraternization last week," Garcia continued.

"I really have a lot of work to do Garcia," JJ flipped a page.

"So you don't want to hear how Agent Rossi showed up at my door in the middle of the night while I was enjoying a post-coital shower with fellow FBI technical analyst Kevin Lynch?" Garcia rushed her question out without pausing to take a breath.

Her words finally caught JJ's attention. She tossed the file to the side of her desk. "Sit," she gestured, giving the quirky blonde her full attention.

Once Garcia was settled JJ jumped right in. "So," she began, her hands clasped in front of her, "you were *in* the shower with Kevin Lynch?" Her voice held a teasing lilt.

"Cone on JJ, I'm being serious. I need your help," Garcia pleaded.

JJ scoffed, "With what?"

"Agent Rossi! We're not supposed to date fellow Bureau employees," Garcia said as if explaining to a small child.

JJ wanted to laugh. She knew that she was the last person that Garcia should have come to with this particular problem, but she also knew that surprisingly the analyst didn't have the slightest idea of that fact.

"From what I hear Rossi is the reason most of these fraternization rules even exist, ok?" she told Garcia what she told herself all the time. "He's not gunna tell anyone," she added with a slight head shake. "Just relax," she sat back in her chair, letting out a small laugh at the irony of the situation.

Garcia began to aimlessly pick up the scattered pens from JJ's desk and place them back in the cup holder.

JJ crossed her arms, "Wait, what-what was Rossi doing at your apartment?"

"Well, thats a good..." she trailed off, a guilty expression coming over her features. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Why?" JJ scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I didnt press the issue," Garcia paused, "I was all naked. And all drippy."

"Right," JJ nodded, struggling to keep her mind from picturing a certain someone all naked. And drippy. Not succeeding she added, "Doesnt showing with someone always seem like a better idea before you're actually doing it?" While she posed the question she stared off into space, recalling her morning and the reason she only had time for one cup off coffee. She still wondered when her promised cup off coffee would be arriving. Realizing she might get caught spacing out she quickly raised her eyes to meet Garcia's and gave her a smile.

"Yes," Garcia laughed, "it is a bit of a workout."

"I mean, there comes a point when a girls just gotta wash her hair alone, you know?" The ringing off JJ's phone interrupted her. She picked her phone up and glanced at the display, slightly disappointed it wasnt who she was expecting.

"Huh, well this is turning into some morning," she murmured, connecting to the call. "Mrs. Hotchner," she shot Garcia a confused look. "Well that-that would make sense because he's in a prison right now so sometimes cell service can be..." she trailed off, raising her eyes to meet Garcia's prying ones. "Oh yeah-well if-if I can get a hold of him I'll...Ok," she ended the call making a face. "That is one *seriously* pissed off lady. She can't get Hotch on his cell phone," she explained as she began to punch number into her phone.

"Why would she call you" Garcia was confused.

"Because she knows I can do this," she hit the send button and waited for Hotch to pick up.

JJ finished up her call but before she could get back to talking to Garcia there was a knock on her door and Emily poked her head in.

"Jayj, I need you for a minute," she said cryptically before rushing back off.

"We will finish this conversation later," JJ pushed back her chair and rushed out after Emily. She saw the tall brunette leading Morgan into Rossi's open office and headed that way. When she reached the office Morgan was already inside looking around and she gasped when she saw the mess. She met Emily's eyes, silently asking what was going on.

"Hotch is in Connecticut, right?" she asked

"With Reid. They left last night," JJ leaned against the doorframe, "They're doing a custodial interview. Chester Hardwick," she clarified, looking over at Emily.

"Oh damn," Emily sighed.

"He doesn't need anything else on his mind when he's dealing with a guy like Hardwick," Morgan agreed.

"So what do we do?" Emily posed.

"You got any idea what Rossi was working on?" Morgan directed his question to JJ.

"I-I Think Garcia might know." She felt heavy eyes on her, "He stopped by her place last night," she offered the information almost as a question.

"What?" Derek was concerned.

"Why?" Emily just sounded confused.

"I'm really not supposed to say," Garcia saved JJ from having to answer as she caught their conversation from the lower level.

The three agents exited Rossi's office and JJ could feel the heat from Emily's hand as it grazed her lower back.

"'Cause he said he wanted to keep it between us."

"He might need our help." Emily gestured with her hands as she leaded on the railing.

"He didn't ask anyone for help," Garcia didn't know why but she felt she had to protect the older agent.

"Penelope, Rossi is a guy who color codes his handwritten notes in his notebooks. Blue pen for evidentiary items, red pen for supposition and theory. The guy is," she struggled on how to appropriately describe him. "A fussy, anal-retentive neat-freak who *never* leaves anything out of its place. I would say this," she pointed to his office, "is a scream for help."

Knowing her co-workers were right she gave in, "He's in Indianapolis on a twenty year old double homicide. He said it's time someone pays for it. And he was upset."

"Indianapolis?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, he took a commercial flight this morning, he picked up a Bureau SUV half an hour ago."

"Jets avaliable," JJ offered.

"Lets go."

Morgan went to his desk to grab his ready bag, after he shut down his computer he called over his shoulder to Emily, "Meet you at the car."

Emily nodded as she grabbed her bag and her now lukewarm coffee. She rushed into the small kitchenette to heat up the coffee. Once it was thoroughly heated, she slung her bag on her shoulder and managed to catch JJ in the hallway.

"Sorry. I was going to bring it to you when I came in but then I saw Rossi's office..." she tried to explain.

JJ took the steaming cup with a smile, "You're forgiven."

XXXX

Two days had passed since the team had closed the case in Indianapolis and everyone was enjoying their day off. Emily stretched lazily as she rolled over on bed surprised to find the other half of the bed empty, but her fears were put to rest when she heard the shower in her bathroom kick on. Getting out of bed she quickly found an abandoned tank top and shorts and slipped them on. JJ was bent over the sink brushing her teeth so Emily managed to slip into the bathroom unnoticed. She snuck up behind the petite blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

JJ let out a squeak of surprise as she spit out a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Emmm..." She drew out her name in a playful whine.

"Sorry!" Emily teased, her expression letting JJ know that she wasnt sorry at all.

JJ narrowed her eyes playfully in the mirror at her.

"What? I wake up to a cold, empty bed," Emily began dramatically before switching tactics. She nuzzled into JJs neck, leaving a trail of light kisses.

JJ allowed Emily to slowly spin her around. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, Emily's kisses distracting her from the fact that the sink was now digging into her back.

Emily pulled back just enough to pull JJ's t-shirt up over her head before finding her lips again.

JJ was growing dizzy from lack of oxygen when Emily slowly pulled away again.

"So," Emily paused to lay a kiss in the hollow of JJ's throat. "I hear," she placed another kiss where her neck and shoulder met, "showering with someone," another kiss was dropped below her right ear, "isn't always a good idea?"

JJ struggled to think straight when she felt Emily's warm breath by her ear, "Hmm?"

"A better idea beforehand?" Emily whispered, nipping at JJ's earlobe.

"That so?" JJ's darkened eyes met with Emily's.

"Mmm...so I hear," Emily punctuated each word with a suggestive kiss. "Something about," Emily began to walk towards the shower, moving JJ with her, "a point," she nipped JJ's lower lip, "coming..." she drew out the word, her lips millimeters away from JJ's, "when a girl," her fingers skimmed down JJ's side, coming to land on her hips, "just has to," her lips found JJ's pulse point in her neck, "wash her hair," she sucked lightly on the sensitive skin over her pounding artery, enjoying the reaction she was getting, "alone," she nudged JJ under the steaming shower spray.

JJ stood their dazed for a moment as she licked her suddenly dry lips. She snapped to attention when she saw Emily begin to turn away.

"Where are you going?"

"Giving you some alone time..." Emily's sly smile betrayed her innocent tone.

"Prentiss..." JJ growled, flicking water at her.

"What?" Emily smirked.

JJ smiled wickedly as she stepped to the edge of the shower, "Ok, but first can I have..." she trailed off suggestively as her lips found Emily's. She waited for the right moment when she felt the brunettes defenses drop. Slowly she ended the kiss and with a move Emily never saw coming yanked the still clothed woman into the shower.

Emily shrieked in surprise as she and JJ tumbled into the shower, landing heavily against the wall.

"Sorry," JJ smirked, imitating her unapologetic tone from earlier.

Emily sputtered as she looked down at JJ through wet bangs, "Oh, it is on Jareau. It is on."

JJ grinned as she tossed Emily's soaking wet shirt out of the shower, her shorts soon following. Yes, it was on.

~Fini!~


End file.
